unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
New York Crisis
'New York Crisis '''is the 21st episode of the first season of Unexpected. This is also the 21st episode overall. Overview Everyone is verge of death from the Tsunami. They all make plans to go different places. Jen handles her break-up with Luke. Morgan has plans of her own and escapes with Luke. Secrets come out. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington Recurring Characters * Samantha Reid * Jack McCoy * Sabryna Cash * Mr. Glenn Absent Characters * Dan Conway Storyline ''Park High School Mr. Glenn: Students! Graduates! Everyone remain calm. Samantha (Irritated): Do you not hear the alarms!? Mr. Glenn: I understand you worrying but we will be informed what to do shortly. Spencer: No offense Mr. Glenn but I don’t think we have time to wait. Shawn: I think we need to evacuate now. Mr. Glenn: Mr. Conway, where do you suggest we go? Spencer: I say we head to Canada. Mr. Glenn (Chuckling): Canada is about 8 hours driving length, Shawn: No offense but if we don’t move now, we might all be dead. (Mr. Donor walks in) Mr. Donor: We are being told to evacuate somewhere other than here. Mr. Glenn: Okay! Students, you need to find a ride and drive. Go get your family! You need to move now! If anything happens I’m so sorry for this unforeseen event! God bless you all! (Morgan stands up and waves for Spencer) Morgan: What is our plan? Spencer: It’s a road trip to Canada! Morgan: You can’t be serious! We need to go get Mom and Shawn’s dad. Shawn: I agree! SH time? Morgan: SH? Spencer (Whispers): Super Human. Morgan: Oh. Spencer: Yes, Shawn let’s do it! (Spencer and Shawn super speed home) Morgan: Hey Jack! Wait up. Jack: Hey Babe, where you heading? Morgan: I’m going where you are going. Jack: What about your brother? Morgan: I’m leaving them for you. Jack: Whoa! Who knew you could be such a badass! Morgan: I know right. (Morgan throws her glasses on ground) Jack: Are you sure about this Morgan? Morgan: I am 100% percent sure. (Morgan stomps on the glasses) Jack: Let’s do this! (Jack and Morgan make out) Side of the Parking Lot Luke: Jen! I’m sorry. Jen: You aren’t sorry. (Jen jumps on Luke’s car) Jen: You dumped me so low…I fell off my feet…Our relation was at the tip of a flow…but you know what?...It’s over…You treat me like Trash…When really it was all just you. Don’t try to ask for me…I won’t be answering. Hello, hello baby you called? I can't hear a thing I have got no service In the club, you see, see Wha-Wha-What did you say, Oh, you're breaking up on me Sorry, I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy. K-kinda busy K-kinda busy Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy. Just a second, It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with A drink in my hand, eh You should've made some plans with me, You knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling me; I'm kinda busy. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. (Luke drops to his knees) Luke: That was really hot! I’m sorry for what I did. I love you. Jennifer: I am done with you. (Jennifer walks away) Car Spencer: Shawn should be here any minute. (Shawn super speeds with Sabryna, Stacey, and Dan to the car) Shawn: I had to explain this to Stacey. Spencer: Okay, we are missing one person. Shawn: Where is Morgan? Spencer: I’ll go find her. If I am not back in 5 minutes you need to go without me. Shawn: I’m not leaving you. Spencer: They need to be safe. Jen: I agree. I am not ready to die. Shawn: Okay, I hope you make it back. (Shawn and Spencer hug) (Spencer runs into the school) (Samantha runs up) Samantha: Can I ride with you guys? Shawn: Yes, get in. Samantha: Thanks! (Samantha kisses Shawn on the cheek) (30 seconds before a minute) Shawn: I don’t see them. We might have to go. Sabryna: Wait, the 30 seconds! Shawn: Okay. If he would have found her He would of super speeded here. Samantha: Um what does that mean? Shawn: Oh! It’s a game we were talking about. Samantha (Suspicious): Shawn, we are in danger why are you talking about a game? Shawn (Nervous): Uh I talk about random things during tense moments. Samantha (Suspicious): Mhm… Shawn: Time is up! I’m sorry Mrs. Cash but we have to go. Sabryna: I’m not leaving without my babies! (Sabryna steps out the car) Shawn: I’m not letting you stay! Get in the car, please. Sabryna: No. These are my kids. (Sabryna runs in the school) Samantha: Shawn! We need to go now. Shawn: Jen? Jen: We need to leave. I love them but we have too. Shawn: I guess. (Whispers) Sorry Spencer. (Shawn gets in the car and drives towards Canada) Car on the road Morgan: Where are we going? Jack: Canada. Morgan: Oh, that’s where my brother is going. Jack: Ottawa, Canada. Morgan: Oh, never mind. Jack: My parents live in Ottawa. Morgan: I thought they lived in New York. Jack: No, I live my aunt. My parents are divorced and are alcoholics Morgan: Oh, that’s a new one. Jack: Yeah, I never told anyone that, only the lucky ones. Morgan: Anything else I should know? Jack: My mom went missing after my dad came over. So I think he killed her. Morgan: Oh! That’s not something you hear every day. Jack: I need to talk to him and see if he did it. Morgan: Isn’t that risky? You don’t think he won’t try to kill you? Jack: I am his son. I highly doubt it. Morgan: She was his wife. Jack: Ex-Wife. Morgan: What was her name? Jack: Holly…Holly Grant. Morgan: That’s a nice name. What was she like? Jack: I would prefer if we didn’t talk about her? Morgan: Oh, I am sorry. Jack: It’s fine. I just don’t want to know a lot about her and have her turn out to be dead. Morgan: You don’t know her? Jack: Nope. She gave me up to my aunt. Morgan: Oh… (Morgan puts her arm on the side of the car) (Morgan falls asleep) Park High School Spencer: MORGAN! (Spencer looks around in the empty auditorium) (Sabryna runs in) Sabryna: Spencer, where is she? Spencer: I don’t know. I shouldn’t have let her walk off alone. Sabryna: Can’t you use your super powers to find her? Spencer: When I run really fast, my muscles get really weak. I started to get extremely hungry. Sabryna: Where could she be? Spencer: I don’t know. Canada Jack: Morgan, wake up. (Jack wakes Morgan up) Morgan: Yes? I am up! Jack: We are here. I have something to tell you. York, New York Spencer: Mom, the storm has just entered the state. Sabryna: If we don’t make this out. I love you. (Spencer hugs his mom for 1 minute) (State sirens go off)